


Scent Ignite

by diane_b_taylor



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diane_b_taylor/pseuds/diane_b_taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're trapped in a tiny prison cell together and with his...strangely...intoxicating scent. Prompt: May 11: Final Fantasy VII, Tifa/Cloud, Confinement, "Stuck in a Shinra prison, with a tiny bed, and him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent Ignite

With a thick, triple-plated door and platinum-steel, doubly enforced walls, the cell seemed designed to hold the worst of the worst. It was lit by a solitary red light, causing the sole occupant to rub his temples constantly. The light sat in a cage above the adequate cement-set toilet and sink. The prisoner sat on the only “bed” in the room: a steel slab protruding out of the wall, with a questionable weld job.

 

The cell would have been dimly lit if not for the crimson spill from the light. The red somehow made the light more intense. Torture for the eyes, one could call it; especially with those with enhanced vision.

 

The muscles of the prisoner, Cloud Strife, trembled spastically beneath his shining skin. He squeezed his knees with nearly bloodless hands and bounced his knees perpetually. His inhales were deep and his exhales were forceful pushes. He itched all over. It felt as though his skin stretched to the point of endurance, as though it ready to shred. His head rocked, but all he could hear was loud static. The room smelled too metallic, the walls too sharp. Felt too cold. Felt too _close_. His eyes smarted from the light, and his hand shielded his closed eyes. His heart raced. His foot tapped. His thoughts raced.

 

But it wasn’t the light that tortured him. It was the least of his concerns.

 

Something in his blood boiled. It had started boiling that morning – barely noticeable then, quite manageable – and then got steadily worse as the day grew older. It was evening now and he was ready to try punching his fists into the wall, just to see what kinds of dents too much adrenaline could make.

 

~Hey, maybe I could hit harder than Tifa.~

 

This was the first time anything like this had happened since he had crashed at Seventh Heaven, but it wasn’t completely unexpected...

 

 

_Cloud certainly had business looking through the medical book – he could easily claim, “I’m researching what happens after I become SOLDIER!”, because, well, Mako injections were involved. Using Mako like that was still experimental, and dozens of other governments outside Midgar condemned the use of it._

_Thirteen year-old Cloud didn’t care much about most of the details surrounding the injections. He only cared for the hero he could be after they were done. His eyes were drawn to a familiar section in the chapter of known and “possible” side-effects:_

_“Fully enhanced patients have the ability to enjoy improved quality in intimacy. Between two and four times a year, fully enhanced patients encounter a short period (between forty-eight (48) and seventy-two (72) hours) in which their need for intimacy spikes. Abstinence is, to say the least, uncomfortable, and becomes progressively more uncomfortable while the need is not alleviated. Abstinence during this period can permanently harm the patient’s long-term health. However, this ability is not without a catalyst – which is customized for each patient – that can cause a solution. The patient does not need to suffer during this period, thanks to this catalyst, even if the patient cannot voice their needs…_

 

…but damn, where was the part where they talked about how inconvenient its timing could really be?

 

~ Of course, this would happen _now_. ~

 

The stifling room seemed to mock his need for air. He jiggled his knee faster, rubbed his temples harder.

 

Cloud’s sensitive ears picked up the faint noise of heavy boots marching down a corridor. He heard the boots steadily grow louder; turn a corner, and another. He heard their loud approach down his prison cell corridor, and the grinding gears between the plates of his door.

 

The door grated up and a long-limbed young woman was shoved from behind onto the cell floor. The prison door dropped into place, and the gears ground around each other once more. She stood up with her back to Cloud and shook her hands and feet.

 

Cloud didn’t know if she had noticed him or not, but he smiled nonetheless.

 

“Tifa,” he called her.

 

Tifa’s body jolted in surprise. She whirled to look. The young pugilist saw the smile on his face and a small one formed on hers. She relaxed.

 

“When did they put you in?” She asked as she began approaching him. As Tifa stood mere metres from him, she inhaled sharply and all her senses sparked. Something on him smelled…phenomenal.

 

~ When has Cloud ever worn cologne? ~

 

“About an hour ago,” Cloud said softly.

 

~ That is _strong_! God…don’t need a ton of it. ~

 

“Do you know where the others are?” Tifa asked. She leaned imperceptibly closer and sniffed discretely.

 

~ That doesn’t smell new…~

 

“Aerith seems to be in the cell over.” He nodded toward his front. “I’m pretty sure Barrett and Red XIII are behind us.”

  

Tifa nodded silently. She turned her head a fraction closer to him and inhaled a third time.

 

And then something in her belly flared.

 

~ It’s strong, but it’s not bad… ~

 

Cloud stopped his knee-squeezing hands and looked at her out of the corners of his eyes. Tifa caught his glance and looked away in an instant. Her face heated and her chest tingled.

 

She blurted out to end the situation:

 

“When do you think we’re going to get out of here?”

 

He turned to face her and bent his knee up onto the slab. She adjusted herself on the slab; he shrugged.

 

“Who knows?” He rubbed a temple.

 

Of course. ShinRa was marvelously slow at appointing court dates; they could be in here for months.

 

But, it seemed, however impossible, but that his scent had just intensified. She drummed her fingers in rhythm on the slab and tried to stare anywhere but down in front of her, down to where his pants strained with his spread legs.

 

Cloud saw her look – once, twice – before he began jiggling his foot again. All kinds of things in his body throbbed, and with that flushed look on her face, one other thing began throbbing.

 

~ Of course. ~

 

He was only surprised that it had begun only now, but it wouldn’t be long before she saw.

 

She swallowed, and inhaled.

 

Tifa’s senses were ablaze with activity. Her scalp tingled and fizzed. Her stomach flittered and her limbs grew slack. The tight ring around the entrance to her pussy ached and weighed her down.

 

But she had an act to keep up – she forced her face to relax. And breathed in once more.

 

~ Yep, that was one too many. ~

 

Tifa mustered up a pleasant smile.

 

“So, which cologne did you put on before you left the house?” She asked.

 

He stopped rubbing his temple and looked up. His face was quizzical.

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“Oh. What soap did you use?”

 

“…the regular kind…”

 

“Shampoo?”

 

“Yours.”

 

“Awww,” Tifa said, and acted shy, but her fingers suddenly itched to rip his sweater in two. “So what _did_ you put on?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

She didn’t want to press the issue ~ But inquiring minds want to know… ~

 

“It’s just _me_ ,” Cloud said.

 

~ Wait – what? ~

 

“I call bullshit, Cloud Strife,” Tifa said with false grandness and a knowing grin. “You’ve never smelled like this around me before.”

 

He rolled his muscles and sighed, and the exhaled air blew shivers along her body.

 

“It’s never happened around you before.”

 

Tifa’s body seemed to suddenly pause itself. _It_?

 

“How often does this happen?” She asked.

 

“It’s never happened before.”

 

Tifa regarded him slowly, and then, for some reason, her eyes dropped down to inseam area of Cloud’s pants again. She saw.

 

She blinked, and looked up to meet his eyes slowly. He gazed back at her, waiting.

 

~ Hell. Why not? ~

 

And her fingers grabbed hold of his sweater, pulled the hem out of his pants. She blinked again and looked up to see his pleasantly surprised face.

 

But he never pulled away; he certainly wasn’t resisting; and ~ yep, he’s going to… ~ he kissed her before she could put up a protest, which turned out to include throwing her arms around his neck. When he ended the kiss, she took a quick breath before pulling him in for another, and then another, then another.

 

Her face and chest flushed with his heat – the more she touched him, the more blood under his skin rushed through his quivering body. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned back long enough for him to kiss the first line down from her lips to her jawline, to her pulsing neck, her shoulders. His fingers slipped over and through long, thick, brunette strands.

 

His sweater came off over his head and she threw it aside carelessly. His fingers made quick work of her suspenders, her blouse, and her bra. They were skin-to-skin now – she pressed her breasts into his muscled chest; he held her tightly and kissed her long and hard. He shifted his back to rest against the wall and lifted Tifa into his lap. She made sure to rub his priapic bulge with her moistening cleft.

 

~ Oh, this is going to be good. ~

 

 _Kiss and lick and moan and squeeze and_ breathe _._

 

Hands roved, crossed, tangled, unknotted, traipsed across hot, tingling skin.

 

Cloud moved Tifa again and peeled off her tiny skirt. She made him lift his hips to push his pants down and off. He brought her magnificent breasts to his mouth when she finished, touched his tongue to the very tip of her hardening nipple. She clutched tufts of his hair as he drew long, wet patterns on her hot skin. And it felt so _good_ to hold her.

 

“Please, more,” he whispered, looking up.

 

She knew. She slid her hand beneath his dark underwear and found his aching cock. When he couldn’t stifle a loud moan, she lightly pressed her breasts to his mouth.

 

His cock felt as though it had been aching forever – her hand felt like heaven. She wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed, just the way she knew he liked it. She rubbed the head of his penis and tickled the tiny hole with a fingertip. Cloud’s hips lurched with her rhythm, his head jerked back, his eyelids rolled shut, and a compressed moan hissed through clenched teeth.

 

“More?” She asked.

 

He opened his eyes.

 

“Who’s watching?”

 

Tifa smiled. She raised her eyebrows in question, and Cloud’s expression turned quizzical. She pushed off his lap suddenly and dropped her head into his lap. He almost couldn’t stifle a squeal of surprise; Tifa heard, laughed, and pinched his ass. “It’s not been _that_ long!”

 

Cloud tangled his fingers in her hair and panted as Tifa slowly took his entire length into her mouth. He howled when she swallowed and pulled him back out again. She swished her tongue over the head and just inside the tiny opening; slid the flat of her tongue up the underside. She fondled and nuzzled, licked and kissed, slurped and moaned.

 

It became too much for Cloud, and he abruptly flipped her onto her back and pinned her arms down. Tifa’s mouth hung open in shock.

 

“You were going to make me come too soon,” he said.

 

She pursed her lips. “That wouldn’t have been a bad thing.”

 

Cloud didn’t seem to listen. He tilted her hips up and bent her knees to her chest. He slid his hands down her legs from her ankles to her wet pussy and smeared her essence all over between her legs. He gently blew hot air on her – Tifa sighed, and curled her nails into his shoulder.

 

Then he got serious. With long, heavy strokes, his tongue painted her with fiery sensation from her entrance to the top of her clit. Tifa’s toes pinched together and her legs reflexively kicked. Her hips bobbed and trembled.

 

This licking and sucking of his outstripped other sensations and made sparks fly once again behind her eyes. She could feel his tongue push up through her petals, could feel the tip of his tongue wiggle her clit within the strong suction of his lips. As if she weren’t wet enough already, she could feel her pussy throb for more. At last, she yelled, “Too close!” and Cloud took his mouth away.

 

Tifa reached for his underwear with a solitary finger and shucked them off. Cloud slipped her panties off with one motion. He pulled her back into his lap and held her up on her knees.

 

“Open your pussy lips for me, Tifa,” he murmured in her ear in their mother tongue from Nibelheim. “Open them and I’ll put it in.”

 

Her entrance clenched to his words, and she dropped her hands from his shoulders to hold herself open for him. He kissed her hard and ran his hand along the bottom of his dripping cock. He found what he was looking for with his fingers and snuggled his head inside, aiming for smooth entry.

 

It wasn’t meant to be. Cloud’s whole body jolted when Tifa promptly slid down onto him. They screamed, clawing each other and panting.

 

They set a frenetic pace: she braced herself against the wall behind him and pounded down on each of his thrusts, beat for beat. He held onto the edge of the narrow bed, braced his feet on the floor and rammed up into her, driving further into her clingy, hot body. His breath sounded as though it ripped out his lungs; her cries pierced the stuffy cell air; their combined scent intoxicated the couple and drove them into an animal frenzy.

 

Tifa changed her activity and kept the pace: she ground against his pelvic bone and plundered his mouth. She pushed her peak higher, and took him with her. Her walls milked him for all they were worth. His thrusts turned aggressive; her grinds became vicious.

 

Her breaking point came just before his. She quivered and cried out uncontrollably, grasping his shoulder, pushing against the wall. His grunts were loud and desperate; his fingers dug into her hips as he drove her down for his final thrusts.

 

After the pleasure-coated haze immediately post-orgasm began to dissolve, they slowly relaxed from their stiff, strained postures. She slumped slowly into his chest and let herself feel the sweat on her back and backside cool. 

 

“So what was that all about?” She asked.

 

“I’m in heat.” He blurted quickly.

 

Tifa turned her head slowly and stared at him; blinked. She was monotone: “What _._ ”

 

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. “I get… _this_ way…and I just…smell different, I guess,” he finished lamely.

 

Tifa regarded him, but after a while, smiled a particular kind of smile. She walked her fingers up his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, into his hot, sucking mouth.

 

“Well, I hope it happens again.”

 

“…oh…it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Critiques? Likes? Thanks for reading!


End file.
